


Polite Company

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Children, F/M, Fe!MC, Genderbending, Sakamoto Goro says bad words, Swearing, bad language, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Children like to imitate sounds and words, and boy does Ryuji say a lot of bad ones.





	Polite Company

“Aw shit.”

“Did you forget to pay the bill.” Akira doesn’t look up.

“No!” Ryuji retorts. “Well, a little, but it’s still not due yet. It’s fine, I’ll get it.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No, I got it. Tomorrow, I swear, after work.”

“Mhm.”

“Shit?”

Now Akira looks up.

And looks at Ryuji, because it wasn’t Ryuji that had just repeated his particular choice of favorite word, but their _four year old_ son. But she looks at Ryuji because _where else would he learn language like that_ and _he had just said it in front of him_.

Similarly, Ryuji looks just as stunned. Eyes as wide as saucers and looking over Akira’s shoulder to Goro watching them from the floor. He’s playing with a set of airplanes, except now he’s looking at him, and looking pleased. “What’s shit?”

“Oh no.”

“Well, this was bound to happen!” Really, she should be angry. Maybe, if this continues when Goro is older, she might be. (Not that she has any room to talk in the first place, and neither does Ryuji.) But right now… well, they couldn’t let it _continue_ , but–

“Goro, don’t copy daddy,” Ryuji is saying. “That’s a bad word.”

“Why?”

“Uh, just because it is, and you shouldn’t really… don’t take after me… on that.”

“Why not?”

Time to intervene. “Because it’s not a nice word,” Akira says, bracing her elbows on her knees to lean over to him. “Remember what I said about how you have to be nice to everyone?”

Goro nods.

“That word daddy just said now isn’t nice. It can hurt people’s feelings, okay, honey?”

“Why did daddy say it?”

“Because I wasn’t thinking and it’s a bad word and you shouldn’t repeat it,” Ryuji clarifies. “Okay?”

Goro shrugs, but nods. “Okay, daddy.”

“Thank you,” Akira says, and ruffles his hair.

Goro makes a noise and goes back to playing with his planes.

That… probably won’t be the end of it, will it? Of course not. But his attention is diverted right now, and as for deterring that kind of language in the future…

“We’ll have to get a swear jar,” she says idly, and fixes Ryuji with a stare. “Give him an extra allowance every time you drop a bad word.”

Ryuji drags his fingers through his hair. “Sorry… habit. Dam– Da– D–D–Dinosaurs!”

Goro doesn’t notice.

Akira huffs and sinks back into her chair. “We’re going to be poor,” she comments, but it’s all in good humor. “We’re going to be poor, and he’s going to be rich. Maybe stick with ‘dinosaurs’.” A smile. “Fire truck.” And then a full blown grin. “Poo-poo. I’m being serious!” she adds, at the look Ryuji gives her across the table. “Around him, I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah… but I’m still not saying poo-poo! Jeez.”

“But in saying that, you already have,” Akira says innocently, and pretends that she isn’t struggling not to break into giggles on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> For Pan, as always <3 this whole series is requested by Pan tbh they are awesome and have the best ideas
> 
> Also apparently when kids start to mimic swears, you just kind of... ignore it? because the bigger deal you make, the more they'll do it so that's why the reaction's kind of lukewarm? anyway you know this kid gonna know all the swears by like age 8


End file.
